


Now you got me yelling, that's because I'm jealous

by erciareyes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: He’d never have called himself the jealous type, would never have thought that he would react like this but he can’t help himself because this girl, this beautiful girl, had had her hands all over Nursey and Nursey had seemed to enjoy it, the bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DexNursey with #13: A Sorry Kiss
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at shittyslardo. I love talking about Check, Please & hockey all day long, come visit me :D

Dex was raging, his heart beating fast in his chest as he stormed out of the Haus and down the stairs, angrily stomping past Ransom and Holster trying to wheel some volleyball girls on the front porch. 

He’d never have called himself the jealous type, would never have thought that he would react like this but he can’t help himself because this girl, this beautiful girl, had had her hands all over Nursey and Nursey had seemed to enjoy it, the bastard. Like Dex wasn’t even there. Like they didn’t crash into each other after every game, high on adrenalin and the thrill of playing, ripping their clothes off each others body like their lifes depended on being naked with each other. 

No, it seemed like Nursey had been very busy trying to find someone new to share his time with and Dex had felt the flaming jealousy burn inside him, tears stinging his eyes as he pushed past Bitty on the dancefloor. 

The cold winter air around him clings to his bones and he instantly regrets not taking his coat with him but he had felt like breaking down, he couldn’t have stayed any minute longer, watching Nursey flirt with other people.

The thing is, that Dex couldn’t even blame him. He has no token on Nursey’s affection, not when all they do is bite harsh words at each other before they fuck in either of their rooms. It isn’t like they are dating, not like Nursey is his boyfriend. He has no right to be jealous, to be angry and still…here he is, stomping through the rain close to tears in the middle of winter without a coat. 

_I’m an idiot,_ Dex thinks. _This is ridiculous. All because of some stupid boy who doesn’t even care that-_

“Hey, Dex!” Nursey’s voice rings through the air and soon enough his fast footsteps follow. “Hey…you forgot your coat, bro.” 

There he is, standing in the moonlight and his hair is getting wet. Nursey’s fucking beautiful and Dex is pretty sure he knows the effect his looks has on people, on him. Dex can’t help but stare for a few seconds, again regretting that he’s always been too much of a coward to make Nursey his.

“Yeah, I noticed. Thanks,” Dex says, his voice hoarse and crumbling like his heart. 

Nursey looks at him curiously, he must know something is up because of course he does. Nursey knows him better than anyone else and that’s what makes things so frustrating. 

“Are you crying?” Nursey asks.

Dex shakes his head and tries not to sound too whiny. “No, it’s raining, you idiot. You know, water coming down from the sky usually has the effect of wetting your skin?” 

Dex reaches for his jacket in Nursey’s hand, tries to take it back but Nursey keeps holding on to it. 

“You are crying,” he states. His face looks concerned, like he actually cares and Dex wants to laugh because how ironic, now that he’s done the harm he cares. 

“Dex, why are you crying? Did something happen? Do I have to punch someone for you? Did…did someone say something to you?” 

And now Dex does laugh because this is too funny. Nursey asking him if he has to punch someone for Dex. 

“Yeah, you know, if you want to punch yourself in the face, you’re welcome to do that,” Dex sneers and with a sharp tug he rips his jacket out of Nursey’s grip. 

He turns around, throws his jacket over his shoulders and walks away, leaving Nursey gaping at him like a deer caught in the headlight. 

“What? Me? Why…Dex…what do you mean?” 

Footsteps follow him and Dex picks up his pace. He doesn’t want to talk about this, shouldn’t have said anything to begin with. This is pathetic, he is pathetic, he-

“Dex! Please, stop!” Nursey’s voice is desperate, confused.

Dex stops. He doesn’t know why he does, just knows that he can’t leave Nursey like this. He has to say something before he looses his motivation, his anger, his drive. 

“Talk to me, Dex. Please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it.” 

He breathes in and out deeply for a few seconds before turning to face Nursey again. 

“That girl,” he says and he sees Nursey’s eyes go wide like he’s catching on. He finally seems to understand. 

“Oh god, no, Dex, that wasn’t…I wasn’t-” 

“Let me talk, Nursey! Just…listen to me, okay?” Dex interrupts him and Nursey nods quietly. “I know that I have no right to be jealous, that we aren’t dating or anything but…I just…it still hurt. Seeing you put your hand on her shoulder, twirling her hair around your finger, just…you flirting with her hurt, okay? I know it’s ridiculous but that’s how I feel and I couldn’t watch it any longer, it made me angry and sad because…because she’s not me, I guess.”

Nursey blinks at him and Dex tenses up. He’s never seen Nursey speechless and he hates that the one moment he doesn’t have anything witty to say is when Dex has poured his heart out. He wants to collect all the words he just said and stuff them back into his mouth, make them be unsaid. 

“Dex…I…Kylie…she’s-” Nursey starts and Dex sighs.

“I know, yeah, she’s beautiful and I bet she’s smart and really good in bed. She’s a literature major, probably, right? Fucking perfect for you and-”

“A lesbian, Dex! Kylie is a lesbian!” Nursey blurts and Dex falls quiet. 

A lesbian? Dex mind is racing. Why was Nursey flirting with a lesbian if he knew she’s not into boys? Was this some kind of game to him? Didn’t he know when they started talking? 

“What?” Dex looks at Nursey, confused about the whole situation.

“She’s a lesbian. As in: only interested in girls. But there was this weird guy trying to hit on her, probably one of the LAX bros, man fuck them. Anyway, he wasn’t taking a hint so I stepped in, asked if she wanted me to pretend to be her boyfriend or whatever for a few minutes until he’s gone but then…I saw you run out and she saw me watching you. She told me to go after you because you looked upset and well…here I am. It’s not…I wasn’t really flirting with her, okay?” 

Nursey takes a step closer to him, his hair all flattened down now by the rain and Dex can’t help but feel like an idiot. He got jealous over nothing. Nursey probably thinks he’s a total freak and-

He can’t think anything else because Nursey’s very close suddenly, his face right in front of his own and Dex can’t breathe. Nursey’s eyes are as green as the sea, strong and stormy with determination. 

“I wasn’t interested in her, not even a little bit and I wouldn’t have flirted with her even if she wasn’t a lesbian,” he breathes out and the air caresses Dex bottom lip. He shivers. 

“Why?” Dex asks and he can’t do anything else but stare at Nursey’s lips, all wet and shiny with the rain. 

“Because she’s not you,”

Dex holds his breath and stumbles forward, closing the last few milimeters between them with his lips. 

The kiss is soft and gentle like they have all the time in the world. They are both drenched from the rain, their skin cold and clammy but Dex doesn’t care, he still grabs hold of Nursey’s hand and clasps it tightly. 

“I am so sorry for hurting you, Will,” Nursey whispers and plants another gentle, feathery kiss against Dex’ lips. “Forgive me, please?” 

Dex smiles, kissing Nursey again before letting his head drop against Nursey’s shoulder. 

“I guess that can be arranged,” he grins against Nursey’s neck and Nursey sighs. 

He’s never taken himself for the jealous type but then again he also wouldn’t have taken himself for the type to fall for Derek Malik Nursey. 

But fall he did.


End file.
